


Secret Talent

by Anugshirin



Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anugshirin/pseuds/Anugshirin
Summary: when Jack had asked him on a real date, he never even thought about being dragged into a gay bar on karaoke night.for the Writing Corner Discord Bingo Prompt Secret Talent
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: The Writing Corner Discord Bingo 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149458
Kudos: 20





	Secret Talent

When Jack had asked him out a few weeks ago in that office building, while looking for something that turned out to be part of a bomb, he hadn’t expected Jack to follow through with it.  
As it turns out Ianto was wrong, yes dinner and a movie fell through because of Weevils, fucking Torchwood! But dates were a regular thing now and with Owen and Tosh as backup for the evening, they could finally relax and enjoy the night. All Ianto wanted was some time off with Jack, cuddling on the sofa while eating take out and watching some horrible tv show. Instead, his boss had one of his great ideas and drove them towards the local gay bar, which was fine, totally fine, he couldn’t wait until the immortal started flirting with everyone. To his absolute horror, it was karaoke night and he felt more out of place than usual, in his three-piece suit and tie, at least Jack had a military aesthetic going on with his suspenders and the RAF greatcoat he looked amazing. It was hard not to become jealous when his lover went to the bar for their drinks, flirting with the bartender because Jack was Jack, and flirting was so embedded in his personality, that Ianto would have been more concerned if he didn’t flirt with everything that moved.  
He was ripped from his thoughts when Jack slid down next to him into the booth, handing him a drink. “Whisky, Sir?”, he asked confused. “Thought you might need it, come on get comfortable and you know what that Sir does to me…”, Jack teased. So Ianto downed his drink and tried to relax into the immortal’s body, leaning his head on his lover’s shoulder and drawing in his intoxicating scent.  
“How about we give it a go?”, Jack asked with his most charming smile and Ianto was putty in his hands. “But it’s your fault if they kick us out because of it.”, he snarked before standing up, taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt a little.  
“You pick. It’s your first time after all.”, his lover decided and Ianto smiled at him, telling him: “Your pick-up lines have seen better days.” He then scanned the page with the duets before randomly putting his finger down.  
“You are the one that I want?” the immortal asked with a raised eyebrow. Shrugged and so they sang together, having fun, flirting, and just rocking the stage.  
When the song ended Ianto was surprised by the roaring applause they got and looked confused while Jack helped him down the stage. “When you told me you couldn’t sing, I wasn’t expecting to slay that song. Maybe we should go home and find out what other secret talents you are hiding under that sexy suits of yours!”, he said, undressing Ianto with his eyes.


End file.
